


Sweet as Candy

by Sakurai_Ai



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drunk Gabriel, Karaoke, Kissing, M/M, Research, Rough Sex, Sam-Centric, Wall Sex, late night at the bunker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-24
Updated: 2016-11-24
Packaged: 2018-09-01 22:17:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8640283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sakurai_Ai/pseuds/Sakurai_Ai
Summary: Sam wasn't in the mood to go karaokeing with the guys. He was tired, and just wanted to stay home, maybe get some research done.But that all changed when someone knocked on his door.Gabriel....a very drunk Gabriel.





	

It was a lazy night.

One of those types of nights where you stay in, curl up with a blanket and a favourite movie, and keep the heater on for hours while you lounge around in pyjama bottoms and little else. Dean, Castiel and Gabriel had decided on going karaoking early on in the evening; Sam, however, wanted to stay behind and get started on research for the finals coming up in a few weeks. By now it was getting late—with a wide yawn, Sam pushed himself upwards off of the couch, running his fingers through his long hair and then stretching his arms above his head. It felt good to stretch muscles he had kept still for so many hours. He idly rubbed the back of his neck—so much tension lately, all of it gathering in his shoulder blades and neck—and began to make his way towards his bedroom. …a knock at his door.

Sam frowned at that, pausing mid-rub over his chest. About to ignore the knock (it must be someone going to the wrong room. Dean would just barge in, and the angels could fly in, no one would knock), Sam turned and once again began heading for his bedroom. Another knock came, this one firmer than before.

“It’s a lost cause,” Sam muttered to himself, shaking his head. Heading for the door, he sighed, and opened the door with a mock glare. He blinked and Sam’s brow furrowed as he stared in confusion at his late night visitor. “Gabriel…? What’re you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be out karaoking with everyone else?”

Gabriel’s eyes were owlishly wide and he blinked slowly, tilting his head up to eye Sam with a look in his eyes that would have made Sam shiver if it hadn’t been Gabriel.

“Yeeeeah~ I was. But now I’m not. I’m with Sammikins.” He giggled softly at that, and gave Sam a sweet smile.

Sam returned Gabriel’s soft smile before his nose wrinkled in distaste: finally catching the elusive and faint scent of alcohol on him, as Gabriel eased closer, Sam’s smile turned into a frown of disapproval. “Gabriel, did Dean take you out drinking tonight? You were supposed to go karaokeing, not drinking,”

Gabriel giggled again and stepped closer, forcing Sam to back away from the door. Though the smell of alcohol got stronger the closer to Sam he got, Gabriel’s movements were strangely fluid —he didn’t even stagger as he closed the door to Sam’s apartment.

“We did go karaokeing, Sam! But first Dean wanted to go drinking, so we did. And we talked a lot, and Cas ‘n’ I got drunk. But I had to go because I was talking too much about you, and I missed you, so they told me to leave,” With Gabriel rattling off so much information all at once, it was somewhat hard for Sam to concentrate on the same thread of thought—the fact that Gabriel was drunk and continued to look at Sam like that didn’t help matters much, either.

Shaking his head to hopefully help himself concentrate, Sam gnawed on his lower lip as his brow furrowed even more. “Ah… they told you to leave?”

“They told me to come to you. Because Samalam~~” Still smiling at Sam, still looking at him with lowered lashes and a dark look in his gaze, Gabriel eased closer. He slid his arms around Sam’s waist and fitted his body against the tall hunters; splaying his hands on Sam’s lower back, he tugged their hips together. “Because, Samshine, when I got drunk, I started talking about you. How I like watching you when you study, and how when you concentrate on something, your eyebrows furrow. And the way your shirt collar gapes and you can see the curve of your collarbone. How you run your tongue over your lower lip when you’re nervous, and when we’re going somewhere, I always want to be next to you. ‘Cause I always hopes to get enough courage to kiss that lower lip in front of everyone. ‘nd so I figured it out, Sammich.”

“Figured… what out?” Eyes still wide in shock at everything that Gabriel was telling him, feeling Gabriel press that much more firmly against his hips, Sam didn’t notice how Gabriel was slowly easing them back until Sam felt his back collide with the wall. Gabriel leaned into him, taking a hold of his wrists and raising them as high as his small reach would allow.

“That I really want you. All the time. Especially now.” His mouth sealed over Sam’s once he was finished speaking: tongue darting out, he forcefully parted Sam’s lips, tracing along the edges of Sam’s teeth before deepening the kiss even further.

Sam couldn’t silence the small sound of pleasure at the rough invasion: Gabriel—it was Gabriel that was doing this to him. Loud, obnoxious, candy loving Gabriel. Gabriel, who had the sweetest smile Sam had ever seen and whenever he smiled at him, Sam couldn’t help but smile back. Gabriel.

He was pinned to the wall beneath Gabriel’s smaller body, pinned beneath the warmth of Gabriel’s mouth on his, his tongue slowly stroking against Sam’s, pinned beneath the heady taste of alcohol on Gabriel’s lips—pinned beneath Gabriel’s touch, as his hands came around to trail over his stomach, fingers dragging playfully on Sam’s delicious hips. Gabriel’s fingers hooked into the waistband to Sam’s pyjama bottoms and boxers; with one firm tug, both pieces of clothing slid over Sam’s hips and down his thighs, pooling at his feet. Sam pulled away from the kiss, eyes impossibly wide as he panted for breath.

Nude. He was naked beneath Gabriel’s body—no barriers, nothing to hide behind. That scared him, because Sam was never willingly that vulnerable to anyone.

“Gabriel… please, sto—” Sam’s legs nearly buckled at the pleasure that caused a low, broken moan to escape past his clenched teeth: Gabriel’s mouth pressed a line of gentle kisses along the arch of Sam’s throat before his teeth carefully bit into Sam’s collarbone. Sucking purposely hard enough to leave behind a dark love bite, Gabriel’s fingers caressed over Sam’s hip bones before dipping lower to tease over his erection.

Sam could feel Gabriel smile against his throat as he quietly moaned, his fingers coming up to bury in the soft silk of Gabriel’s hair. Gabriel. Gabriel wanted him. Sam could feel the soft curves of his body through his clothing, could almost smell the heady scent of his arousal as Gabriel rocked his hip against Sam’s, rubbing slowly to draw another soft moan from his mouth. His body felt raw, and Sam shivered as waves of heat were drawn off of his skin.

Feverish. Gabriel purred against Sam's throat and that small sensation almost made Sam’s legs collapse once again.

“Mine,” was his softly spoken words. “Mine. I want you, Sam.”

There— Gabriel’s bare skin against his, and a whimper slipped past Sam’s lips as he closed his eyes, savouring the feeling of Gabriel’s body pressed against his. No clothing, no barriers. Just the two of them. Gabriel arched into him, teeth biting harder at the crook of Sam’s neck. Sam could only softly gasp for breath, thighs parting as Gabriel nudged a leg between both of Sam’s.

“Please… Gabriel…” were the softly spoken words that filled the echoing silence of Sam’s apartment, broken only by the quiet pants and the low moans as Gabriel began to claim Sam as his, and his alone—Sam’s words were different from the previous ones. Instead of begging Gabriel to stop, this time he was begging Gabriel to continue.

There had been a thin line between denial and harsh truth before: he didn’t like it when Gabriel smiled at him, he didn’t like it when Gabriel touched him, bumped against him along the corridors, or anytime at all. He didn’t like how his heart sped up whenever Gabriel would look at him, the look in the other’s gaze soft, and say: “We’ll always be together, right, Sam?”

The truth was, though, Sam didn’t like all of those things. He loved them.

“Will Sammy let me keep him all for myself? I don’t want to share him with anyone else,” Gabriel whispered, his voice barely audible as his alcohol-scented breath fanned across Sam’s cheek. Gabriel gently nipped the shell of Sam’s ear before catching the earlobe between his teeth, lightly tugging.

“…yes.”

The quiet agreement, one that was barely heard around the low moan as Gabriel slowly stroked over his erection, was all that Gabriel needed. That dark love bite that looked that much darker against Sam’s golden skin… Sam was his, and this was his message to everyone else that Gabriel wouldn’t share. Not with Sam—not ever. And Sam liked it.

Sam grabbed him then, pressing Gabriel back against the wall. It was a position where Sam would have all of the control; Gabriel took a shuddering breath as his legs wrapped around Sam’s waist, the wall cool on his feverish skin. His eyes closed and Sam attached his mouth to Gabriel’s neck, sucking hard, purring softly as Gabriel had done previously. The tables had been turned. Sudden pain then; Sam thrust into Gabriel, not bothering with anything to lessen the pain. He knew the archangel could take it. This time was filled with possession; if Sam was Gabriel’s, then Gabriel was his.

“All mine.” Sam murmured to himself as he pulled out of Gabriel, thrusting back into him, even rougher than before. Gabriel bit back a cry, his held breath easing out in a whimper as the pleasure slowly began to take precedence over the pain. Sam’s hips angled and he rocked forward, deeper and deeper, brushing against Gabriel there. Sam had him pressed so tightly against the wall that it was hard to breath, gasping for breath, moaning softly, whimpering over and over again until the bunker was no longer filled with silence, but with the noises of their rough lovemaking.

“…Sam… more… …please…” Harder and harder Sam thrust until Gabriel knew that he was burying himself into Gabriel’s body completely. The thought made Gabriel shudder – the visual made him press back, just wanting more, and more and more and more, until Sam wasn’t able to give any more because he had already given everything. This time, this something that Sam had claimed for himself was an equal mix of give and take – somehow he had managed to combine fucking and lovemaking, possessing and possessed, obsession and love, mixed everything until it was all jumbled together in something that only Sam was able to accomplish. Only Sam. Because both Gabriel and Sam knew – even if they never spoke a word on this, never breathed this secret – that there would never be another person for them other than Sam for Gabriel and Gabriel for Sam. This was destiny. A pretty concept, but for the both of them, the red thread of fate twined through their lives, tying them closer and closer and closer to one another as the years went on by. All this ran through Sam’s head, the knowledge so clear it nearly blinded him with its intensity – and as he buried himself in Gabriel, teeth sinking into the smooth skin of Gabriel’s throat and as Gabriel purred softly in pleasure and contentment at the knowledge that Sam was his…an overload of so many sensations.

Gabriel bucked against Sam, crying out as he climaxed. Sam’s arm came around, twining about Gabriel’s waist to hold his small body against him. Sam’s teeth sank in just a little bit more at the skin of Gabriel’s throat and Sam’s thrusts came faster and deeper. Gabriel’s breathing was shallow and he tensed around him, fingernails breaking the skin of Sam’s forearm. Gabriel shivered as Sam moaned against his neck, his eyes heavy as lashes came up to unveil his gaze. Sam’s eyes were dark and hazy as he tightened his arms around Gabriel’s waist, still holding the smaller angel close and against his body, still buried deep within him.

“My Gabriel,” was his hoarse whisper.

“Your Gabriel,” was Gabriel’s reply, just as quiet. Sam leaned forward, pressing his mouth against Gabriel’s in a soft kiss. Instead of alcohol – as he was expecting – Sam tasted candy. He smiled into the kiss. Gabriel tasted exactly as Sam had always thought he would.


End file.
